


You're My End and My Beginning

by mikrokosmos713



Category: The King:Eternal Monarch, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikrokosmos713/pseuds/mikrokosmos713
Summary: What if overtime both Jung Tae Eul and Lee Gon wanted to settle down for a while. What if both of them got a little tired and wanted a place of their own? A home of their own? A safe haven?
Relationships: Jeong Tae Eul/Jo Yeong, Jeong Tae Eul/Kang Sin Jae, Jeong Tae Eul/Lee Gon, Jo Eun Seob/Myeong Na Ri, Jo Yeong/Lee Gon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 204





	1. You Are My Beginning

**Kingdom Of Corea**

**_Lee Gon_ **

_If I choose you against the sky and universe, will fate envy us? Will it leave us in shambles? Will Tae Eul still be happy? Will you hate me for choosing us despite the looming difficulties? Will we be able to live with the consequences?_ Lee Gon pondered over the same questions over and over again. 

Lee Gon felt like a selfish King whenever he thought of himself and his happiness. At the same time he felt like a selfish boyfriend whenever he had to put his kingdom ahead of everything else. He too wanted Tae Eul to have a normal life. A life where she gets to introduce him to her family and friends. Where they get engaged. Married and finally have children of their own. Tae Eul’s constant reassurance did make him simmer down but it did not stop his mind from running and trying to conjure up a solution when he was alone. He checked his watch, it has been approximately 6 days and 12 hours since he saw Tae Eul. He closed the file in front of him and leaned back, closing his eyes and letting Tae Eul take over his mind and heart. 

It was as if she was in front of him, her breathtakingly beautiful face smiling back at him, he could smell the soft lavender perfume she barely sprayed on herself as well. Thinking of her made him break into a smile. 

“I miss you, Jung Tae Eul.” Lee Gon sighed, still grinning. 

  
  
  


**Seoul, Korea**

**_Tae Eul_ **

“Jangmi, I finished the robbery case report and handed it to Chief Park. Oh and don’t call me or text me over the weekend. I’m busy.” Tae Eul warned her squad as she finished up packing her bag and with excited steps, she ran to her car and drove off. 

As Tae Eul approached the meeting point where they cross universes, she noticed Lee Gon standing with his back facing her, she ran and engulfed him in a backhug. Not even fazed, Lee Gon chuckled and gently turned to face Tae Eul. 

  
  


“This time I brought another type of flowers for you.” He said as he presented her a bouquet of lilies. 

Before Tae Eul could say anything, he pulled her into his arms, “I missed you, even more, this time round, I thought my heart was going to explode.” He said and he hugged her tighter. 

“Me too. I was tempted to search for Lee Ji Hun and just stare at him” Tae Eul joked. 

“You’ll be beheaded for even looking his way.” Lee Gon threatened while pouting which only made Tae Eul laugh. 

It took them a while but both of them checked up and updated each other of everything who previously played a major or minor role in how things came to be. No one from the Kingdom of Corea nor Korea crossed over to alternate universes nor was there any other misfortunes. After Lee Lim’s demise, everything came to a full circle and fell into place. Tae Eul told Lee Gon about Lee Ji Hun and how he’s in the military. 

While Lee Gon told Tae Eul about Luna. Koo Seo Ryung’s mother adopted Luna and named her Koo Seo Gyeong. As if fate was playing a joke on them, she too became a police officer and seemed like she and Kang Hyeon Min were doing pretty well for themselves. 

Still giddy from the overwhelming feeling of being in each other’s presence and embrace, they walked towards the barrier to cross yet another universe and maybe to another time period.   
  


**Kingdom Of Corea**

This time they ended in the Kingdom of Corea, an older Kingdom of Corea, maybe early 1990s or late 1980s. As usual, they made their way towards a small shop to ensure they have a definite date and year. Lee Gon enters the shop and picks up the newspaper, not even a second goes by and Lee Gon drops the newspaper in shock. It was not only the year his parents got married but the day itself. 

“Why, what happened?” Tae Eul rushed to Lee Gon, “which year is it?” she picked up the newspaper and looked at him, puzzled. 

“Today is the day my father gets married to my mother.” Lee Gon said, his eyes welling up and a wistful smile spreading on his handsome face. 

Tae Eul softens, she knows no matter how old he gets, he will always miss and crave for his parents love and embrace. She knew how he felt, despite having a loving father she would find herself thinking and missing her mother as well. Even though she did not have many memories of her mother, maybe that’s why she missed and craved her mother’s embrace even more. She placed the newspaper back on the rack and pulled Lee Gon out of the shop and into an alleyway nearby. 

Out of people’s sight, Lee Gon let the tears trickle down his face. Feeling her own eyes welling up, she wiped his tears. Looking at the flowers in her hand, she immediately had an idea. “Let’s go to the church.” 

Shocked at her proposal, Lee Gon shook his head, “We can’t. Aren’t you forgetting my father is the King so the security will be extremely tight.” 

“Then we’ll find a way. Just like how you opened countless doors to find me. We will find a way, plus I have these flowers. Maybe these are for good luck.” Tae Eul said, a glint of mischief and determination in her eyes. 

Lee Gon knew her long enough to realize Tae Eul would most likely find a way, without questioning her further, he followed her lead. As expected, even though he remembered his father telling him the wedding was rather small and private, there was security present from the road leading into the church. He saw a loophole, the back road leading into the church that was not guarded, he led Tae Eul towards that route. 

To their disappointment, even the back entrance was being guarded. Without thinking twice, Lee Gon confidently made his way towards the entrance, the guard stopped him. “I apologize, you can’t enter the church now, there’s a private event taking place.” The guard told him sternly. 

Tae Eul sighed dramatically, her eyes welling up a little. “What do you mean I can’t enter? It’s a church! Everyone should be allowed to enter. Do you see these flowers? Do you see us?” Tae Eul waved her and Lee Gon’s clasped hands in his face. “We are also supposed to have a private event now but you’re interrupting.” 

Lee Gon stared at the love of his life in awe, how was she so fierce yet lovable at the same time. He started blushing and lowered his head as a smile spread on his face. The guard seemed to be talking to someone. 

“You can enter the church but we need to do a body search and a guard will be with you until the event is over. After that you can continue with your event without any hiccups.” The guard gestured towards another guard. 

They entered the church as quietly as possible and within taking a few steps, there they were. Lee Gon’s parents. Lee Ho, the previous (current) King of Corea and the soon to be Queen of Corea, Lee Gon’s mother. As if time stood still, Lee Gon stopped in his tracks and glazed at his parents. So young and radiate. The tears welling up made it difficult for him to see them. He felt Tae Eul tug at his hand as they slowly made their way towards the seats at the back. He wanted to approach them, he wanted to embrace them but he did not move an inch. Something in him stopped him from doing so. In a blink of an eye the ceremony ended and the bride and groom were walking towards the main doors of the church, as they approached the back row of seats, Tae Eul immediately took out a few lilies and handed it to Lee Gon. 

“Lee Gon, give these to your mother. Tell her it represents devotion and purity.” Tae Eul encouraged him. 

“I’m sorry to intrude but these are for you, they are lilies...they represent-” Before Lee Gon could finish his sentence, the bride spoke. 

“Devotion and purity or 100 years of love.” Lee Gon’s mother said softly, beaming at Lee Gon. “Thank you.” She said as she took the lilies from his hand. “Thank you young man. It’s such a simple and pleasant gift.” Lee Ho said as he bowed in appreciation. 

As the bride and groom walked out, followed by the guests and guards, Lee Gon’s legs gave way and he plopped onto the chair, tears streaming down his face. Without saying a word, Tae Eul took him into her arms, she caressed his hair and patted his back as he cried his heart out. 

“I’m sorry, we came on a date and I made it into a tragedy didn’t I?” Lee Gon said, smiling as Tae Eul wiped his tears and shook her head. 

With the church now completely empty, tranquility washed over them. Tae Eul and Lee Gon clasped their hands as she leaned her head on his shoulders, staring at the decorated aisle and church. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Tae Eul said, barely a whisper. 

“Are you thinking about my proposal to you? Do you want to get married?” Lee Gon asked, hopeful. 

She sat up straight and Lee Gon looked at her, after an eternity she nodded her head. His eyes widened in shock. She smiled and nodded furiously, tears falling. Without hesitation, Lee Gon pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, he was scared this was all a dream. He dreamt of this moment, the moment she would say yes to him. To spend their entire lives together, despite being from different universes. He was afraid he would break if he did not hold tightly. He was frightened she would disappear if he let her go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved Copyright © mikrokosmos713 (previously cityoffandoms-yjn20), 2020.  
> Do not copy, repost, modify or translate any of my work without permission.


	2. Through Any Universe

“I won’t run away nor will I disappear.” Tae Eul said, smile despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured into making this decision.” Lee Gon pushed back the hair on her face.

“Aigoo, now you tell me that after asking me to marry you almost everyday.” Tae Eul said jokingly. 

“Really? Did I burden you or make you feel pressured?” Lee Gon asked, worried she did not make the decision based on her own wants and needs. 

“No. I don’t feel pressured. I want to marry. I want to settle with you. I want to see you grow old and I want to see our kids grow up.” Tae Eul confessed, this was her proposal and her answer to his proposal. 

“I’ll be the luckiest person in every universe if you gave me the honor of being your husband, your person and the father of your children.” Lee Gon professed seriously. 

Tae Eul pulled him into a hug. This was not a simple proposal, she was accepting two different universes. Two different roles. She was accepting monarchy, she was not only going to be Lee Gon’s wife but she was going to be the country's Queen. She was going to have duties, responsibilities she would have to fulfil. She did not want to simply marry him and go back to her universe, only meeting him during the weekends. She wanted to be with him, but at the same time she wanted to continue living her dreams of being a detective. She did not want to leave her universe for long. She had so many loved ones whom she would die to be with. But she felt the same way about Lee Gon. 

She also knew he needed her more than anyone else in any universe and she needed him just the way he needed her. It was going to be a long journey with a lot of obstacles but she knew they could do it. He opened every door in the universe to find her. Now it was her turn.

Tae Eul and Lee Gon walked up to the priest and asked him if he could officiate a little wedding between them which the priest agreed. 

“Through any universe, any door, any timeline I promise to cherish you and love. I promise to support you and love you through everything. I will never let go of you.” Lee Gon said, his eyes welling up. 

“Through any universe, any door and any timeline, I promise to recognize you, I promise to love you and love you through every timeline, every universe. I will never ever let you go.” Tae Eul replied. 

This was such an intimate moment the priest felt the need to back away a little as he completed the vows and the couple kissed. The priest usually did not entertain such last minute and impromptu vow exchange but there was something about the couple standing in front of him. Immense love mixed with desperation to be with each, he saw fear in their eyes as well, fear of what obstacles they have to face maybe but he saw an overwhelming amount of love and adoration they had for each other. The silent respect they showed each other. Something in him wanted to, no, needed to do this. Not just for them but for himself. 

He smiled at the newly married couple, they were holding each other tightly with no intention of letting go. He prayed for them, a silent prayer that they find their strength to get through whatever comes their way and that they will cherish and love each other. 

Lee Gon was crying, Tae Eul has seen him cry but this was different. She has never seen him cry out of happiness. She felt something explode in her heart and spread all over, making her feel warm and full of love. He was so very sensitive and he was not afraid to show any side of himself to her. Tae Eul wiped her tears and pulled him into a hug. 

“So where to now?” Tae Eul asked in between sobs. 

“Our honeymoon?” He said, smiling despite his eyes being puffy and his cheeks wet. 

“Yah, you look like Joker right now. Stop smiling like that.” Tae Eul said. 

“Ah...we need to tell Court lady Oh about this...she will nag at me for days.” Lee Gon remembered he had not told anyone about his plans at all. 

“Right from the start we are going through a tough obstacle. Oh well what can I do, I need to support and be there for my husband.” Tae Eul sighed, the word husband felt a little strange and she liked it.  
“Hu...husband?” Lee Gon stuttered. He blushed. That’s right he was a husband now, he had a wife. Jung Tae Eul was his wife. “That’s right my wife. Or do you prefer my Queen?” He said teasingly. 

“Let’s go quickly. I’m hungry.” Tae Eul briskly walked towards the entrance of the church feeling happy and shy at the same time.

“Yah, let’s go together. Wait up.” Lee Gon half ran and caught up with her, wrapping his arms around her as they walked out of the church his parents got married and became husband and wife. The same church he got married to his life partner and they became husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved Copyright © mikrokosmos713 (previously cityoffandoms-yjn20), 2020.  
> Do not copy, repost, modify or translate any of my work without permission.
> 
> A/N: This chapter is a little short as the next chapter will be way longer so I did not wanna overwhelm too much into 1 chapter. I will update ASAP but please do not rush me 🥺❤️Comments are loved and appreciated :) have a great day~


End file.
